


回报

by Deborah_Dasheen



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Spoilers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 22:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deborah_Dasheen/pseuds/Deborah_Dasheen
Summary: 兰道尔来收取他的报酬。





	回报

**Author's Note:**

> 注意，这篇基本上是PWP，但是假定读者看过电影，包含部分情节剧透。  
给没看过电影的读者：兰道尔是阿瑟在马戏团的小丑同事，电影开头时他给了阿瑟一把手枪让他保护自己，并告诉他“你可以以其他方式回报我，他们都知道你是我的人”。兰道尔的结局文末有提及。盖里是马戏团的侏儒，性格温和胆小，经常被兰道尔刻毒嘲笑，和阿瑟关系不错。
> 
> 想到写这篇是因为根据采访文章，华金本人最喜欢的片段是“阿瑟与兰道尔在通向马戏团老板办公室的楼梯上交谈”，但是这个镜头被剪了，而且导演表示不想把删减镜头拿出来作为噱头卖钱。所以可能没法知道究竟发生了什么。阿瑟被开除有部分原因是兰道尔向老板诬告他买枪（实际上是兰道尔给他的），但是这条线前后衔接有点突兀。我想知道阿瑟最后杀死兰道尔有没有其他原因，所以脑补了一段小插曲。写得比较潦草，纯属自我满足。
> 
> Enjoy.

“喂，阿瑟，你吸过男人老二吗？”  
兰道尔动作粗鲁地往衣柜里塞着小丑装和魔术道具，突然开口问道。  
阿瑟正坐在长凳的尾端，对着窗外一点夕阳的余晖缝补被街头小混混撕破的小丑装。他有些迷惑地放下手头的针线，抬起头看向兰道尔，以为自己听错了。“没有，你为什么突然问这个？”  
兰道尔甩上柜门，跨过两人之间的杂物，一巴掌拍上阿瑟旁边的铁皮衣柜，巨大的响声惊得阿瑟下意识缩了一下肩膀。  
他忍不住瞟了一眼更衣室的门口。  
“看什么呢，他们都走光了，老板也回家睡觉了，就剩我们两个了。”兰道尔懒洋洋地说道。  
阿瑟闻言转回目光，看了他一眼，也拖着声音说：“兰道尔，劳驾让让，你挡着光了。我可不想把衣服带回家缝。”  
兰道尔嗤笑一声，魁梧的身躯往窗边又挪了一下。这下夕阳完全被挡住了，阿瑟眼前暗下来，全身都被兰道尔的阴影笼罩住。他干脆收起针线，把撕破的外套和裤子卷起来打算塞进包里带走，却被兰道尔抓住手腕。  
他挣动了一下，没能拧过兰道尔，于是不高兴地说：“你干什么，放开我，我要回家做饭了。”  
兰道尔粗壮的拇指在阿瑟的手腕内侧暧昧地滑动，另一只手充满暗示性地握住他瘦削的肩头。他弯下腰，舔舔嘴唇，盯着阿瑟说道：“你看，反正现在也没别人了，你给我吸一次，就当报答我？”  
阿瑟不说话了，手指抓紧衣服，试图拨开兰道尔的钳制，却被兰道尔轻松拎起来摁在铁皮衣柜上，指间的衣物滑落在地。  
兰道尔两只手撑在阿瑟头顶两侧，把他困在衣柜和自己庞大的身躯之间，看着阿瑟缩起身子的可怜样子，轻蔑地笑起来：“老子说过你拿了枪要从别的地方回报一下吧，难不成你以为那玩意儿是白送的？在这把我伺候舒服了，我就不告诉别人，还会再弄点子弹给你，你看怎么样？”  
阿瑟靠着墙又往下出溜了一点，警惕地看着兰道尔说：“不……不怎么样。听着兰道尔，我很感激你给我手枪防身ok？你让我帮你替班或者干别的没问题，但是这个不行，我不喜欢男的……”  
兰道尔一把掐住阿瑟的脸，捏着他的头往衣柜上撞了一下，恶狠狠地威胁他：“你他妈少跟我讨价还价，让你替班？除非老子想把观众都赶跑！谁他妈关心你喜不喜欢男的，老子让你跪下吸屌你就得照我说的做！”  
阿瑟晕头转向，一边挣扎一边大喊大叫起来：“兰道尔你他妈有病吗？！放开我！”  
兰道尔只用一只左手就制住阿瑟的双臂，把他翻过身压在衣柜上，右手伸下去狠狠揉捏他的屁股，下流地凑在他耳边说：“没想到你全身干巴巴的，屁股上倒还有点肉，别是卖过吧？看你那穷酸样，想来也是个不挑顾客的，给我吸一次又如何？”  
阿瑟气得涨红了脸，正要反驳兰道尔，一张口却窜出一串狂笑。他努力想闭上嘴却无法自控，只能断断续续地干笑，泪水在眼眶里打转。  
兰道尔也跟着哈哈大笑了几声，按住阿瑟的后脑勺砰地又往衣柜上来了一下，看着阿瑟蓦地噤声，神智不清的样子颇有些扫兴。  
这老家伙怕是打飞机都没什么经验，一把年纪了还会画地图洗床单的老处男，指望他那张嘴还不如操自己的拳头。  
他这么想着，挑剔地看了一眼阿瑟的屁股，干脆扯下肥大的裤子看他的腿。阿瑟全身上下骨瘦如柴，外扩的肋骨看了就让人倒胃口，两条腿并起来中间还有缝，大腿肉也松垮垮的，看着像个被榨干了的老婊子。兰道尔捏着他的大腿把肉挤到一起，觉得或许也堪一用。  
阿瑟被兰道尔撞了几下，笑声倒是止住了，只觉得眼冒金星，耳鸣得听不见旁的声音，太阳穴突突跳动，整个脑袋都在痛。温热的液体淌到嘴边，他才发现额头上撞出了伤口，眼睫毛上都沾了一点，糊得他看不清眼前的事物。他勉强把头偏过一点，让没受伤的那侧额角抵在冰冷的衣柜上，疲惫地抬起眼睛斜视背后的壮汉。兰道尔又是扒他裤子，又是捏他的屁股和腿，他也管不得了，只想就地躺下歇息一会儿。  
兰道尔拉下裤链，掏出半硬的老二。他松开钳制着阿瑟的左手，阿瑟的双臂便像布口袋一样了无生气地垂落下去。兰道尔扶着老二，颇具侮辱意味地在阿瑟的后腰上拍打几下，龟头沿着脊柱沟滑动。他不满地按住阿瑟，让他塌下腰，屁股抬起来，勉强够到自己胯部的高度。  
这老东西也太干瘪了！  
他恼火地掌掴几下阿瑟的屁股，看着苍白的臀肉上留下明显的红色掌印，略微浮肿的臀瓣稍稍夹住他的老二。磨蹭几下之后他还是抽出来，把阿瑟往上一提，老二插进他双腿之间的缝隙。  
现在阿瑟几乎是坐在兰道尔的老二上了。兰道尔往前一送，顶得阿瑟的上半身一下撞到柜子上，双手下意识地扶住柜门，慌乱的样子看得兰道尔发出粗嘎的笑声。阿瑟平静下来，只是撑着柜门，手指微微蜷曲，半张脸也贴在铁皮上，模糊不清的双眼低垂着看向地面，黏稠的血液沿着下巴滴落。  
兰道尔在他腿间抽插半晌，阿瑟都死气沉沉毫无反应，浑似在操一个脏兮兮的破布偶。他抓住阿瑟的肩膀把人提溜起来转了半圈，后退一步坐到长凳上，把阿瑟按在叉开的双腿间。  
“给老子注意点你那口烂牙，要是刮到了有你好果子吃！”他一边说着，一边粗鲁地掰开阿瑟的下颌，把老二塞进他嘴里，然后抓了一把栗色的长发，按着阿瑟的后脑套弄起来，像在使用一个加热的飞机杯，而阿瑟只是无动于衷地任由他摆弄。兰道尔操得兴奋起来，老二顶端重重地剐蹭过阿瑟的喉咙，呛得阿瑟张着嘴咳嗽起来，双手忍不住撑着兰道尔的大腿保持平衡，眼睛里又涌上泪花，抬起眼直勾勾地盯着兰道尔。兰道尔看着他通红的眼睛里毫不掩饰的厌恶，嗤笑起来，等他咳嗽稍息便又塞回去开始动作，一边满意地发出粗鄙的赞叹：“啊……操，你的喉咙可真他妈紧，比你干巴巴的屁股爽多了。你他妈的生来就是干这个的是不是，在你的狗屋边上赚快钱是吧，给你十块就能操一次你的嘴……”  
“兰道尔你他妈在干嘛？！”盖里杀猪般的尖叫突然打断了兰道尔的废话。他站在更衣室的门口，目瞪口呆地看着窗边的二人。“你这是性……性侵犯！你不能这样对阿瑟！”  
兰道尔不耐烦地看看他，粗声粗气地喊道：“你他妈的又在这里干嘛？！‘性侵犯’，哈，没想到你那迷你脑袋还能想出这么文绉绉的词，但是这他妈的关你屁事？不想被我教训就赶紧滚出去！”  
阿瑟趁他暂时停下动作的时机大口喘气，甚至没空看一看盖里。兰道尔一把推开阿瑟，露着老二走到门边捶了一下门框，威胁盖里：“你他妈聋了？再不滚出去想挨揍吗！”  
靠坐在衣柜前的阿瑟咳嗽几声，抬起头对盖里说：“回家去吧，盖里。这是我和兰道尔之间的……一点私事。你不用担心。”  
盖里可怜地看看有两个他那么高的兰道尔，和衣着凌乱、眼神阴沉的阿瑟，一时不知道怎么做才好，最后结结巴巴地告诉阿瑟“小心点”，一边倒退出更衣室。  
兰道尔一巴掌甩上门，没准还撞到了盖里的鼻子，不过他显然毫不在意。他大跨步走回长凳前坐下，拎起阿瑟摁在自己胯下，拍拍阿瑟的脸，饶有兴味地问他：“喂，我不知道原来你和盖里关系这么铁，你们是操过还是怎么地，跟他搞难道不觉得像被小狗日吗，还是说你就好这一口哈哈哈哈哈！”  
他对自己低俗的笑话颇为自得，声音粗嘎地大笑起来。阿瑟只是低垂着头不看他，也不动弹。  
兰道尔又把老二塞回去抽动了好一会儿，终于在污言秽语中射在了阿瑟的喉咙里，呛得后者一阵痉挛。他拔出来，在阿瑟脸上涂涂画画，把残余的精液抹在他闭阖的眼帘和红肿的嘴唇上，颇为满意地站起身拉上裤链，抓起自己的东西哼着小曲走向门边。  
“表现不错，阿瑟，”他一边拉开门一边回头吹了声口哨，“下次也乖乖的，我会给你多弄点子弹的。”  
他摔上门，大笑着走下了楼梯。  
阿瑟闭着眼，靠在柜门上，半晌才慢慢前倾身体，把额头抵在长凳上，缩拢肩膀，手指抓紧自己的上臂。  
“哈哈……哈哈哈哈哈哈……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！”他难以克制地狂笑起来，身躯颤抖着，眼泪滴落在地上。  
他瞪着更衣室脏污的地板，仿佛这样就能抹去方才发生的事情。  
兰道尔很强壮，如果被他殴打，自己会受伤，这样就要额外付医药费，还不能上班，老板显然不管他有什么理由，只会扣他的工资。  
找这么多理由，其实说到底就是因为他懦弱无能，不敢反抗，只会对他人的侮辱和伤害逆来顺受。不错，只有这一个真正的原因，其他都是自我安慰的借口罢了。如果他能鼓起勇气，如果他能……  
“阿瑟！天呐，你还好吧！要不要我陪你去诊所？”盖里细软的声音打断了阿瑟的思路。  
他抬起头，看到盖里站在门口，一只手紧张不安地抠着门框。  
阿瑟心中刚鼓起的一口气忽然又泄了。  
他疲惫地点点头，说：“我没事，盖里。兰道尔没有打我。谢谢你，不过你可以帮我一个忙吗？别把这件事说出去。”  
盖里忙不迭点着头，用颤巍巍的声音向他保证：“那当然，我……不会告诉任何人的！”  
阿瑟叹了口气。“谢谢你。回家吧盖里，我坐一会儿就走。”  
盖里还是那副可怜的表情，难过地看了看阿瑟，一步三回头地离开了。  
阿瑟又枯坐了一会儿，发觉自己已经找不回刚才一瞬间的心态，最终还是站起身，开始慢吞吞地收拾掉落的衣物。

坐地铁回家、吃药、做饭、陪佩妮看电视、起床、坐地铁上班……似乎无事发生，一切都和过去的每一天一样。  


直到一系列疯狂的烂事将他拉入深渊。

几天之后，当阿瑟用剪刀捅进兰道尔的眼窝，一下一下地把他的头撞在墙上，后者的鲜血喷溅在他的脸上，模糊了视线，他发觉自己并没有曾经想象过的那么欣喜激动，只余平静的快意。  


他告别盖里，回到屋中继续完成自己的妆容，盛装打扮，出门赶赴一场狂欢。  


阿瑟弗莱克在这里死去了，从今往后，便只有Joker。

**Author's Note:**

> 种什么因得什么果。


End file.
